


Lost and Found

by leeseokmn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, Love, M/M, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, seokhan, seokmin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeseokmn/pseuds/leeseokmn
Summary: Upon seeing Jeonghan at the park, Seokmin is sent into a trance... which nearly causes him to lose his Uncle's dog, Coco.Jeonghan gets closer, closer, closer. Seokmin's heart skips a beat, yet he's stuck. Jeonghan laughs softly, perfectly, and waves his hand in front of Seokmin's face."Hey, I think I caught your dog?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanriver/gifts).



> this ones for dee !! a seokhan + coco fic especially for u
> 
> its @seokmnn from twitter :D 
> 
> this is my first fic so idk how this is gonna pan out but i hope yall enjoy it anyways!!

"Coco!! Let’s go walkies!!" Seokmin yells from the other room, seeming a little flustered. He runs his hand through his thick black hair in frustration which shifts his fringe, making it split down the middle and to both sides of his forehead. His strong shoulders are accentuated through his thin shirt as reaches upwards to grab his coat.  
"Coco, let's go walkies!!" he repeats. The soft pitter patter of Coco's small paws tapping against the floor reaches his ears. Seokmin’s smile, which is as radiant as the sun, breaks through. "Finally... I want to get back to watch the next episode of _Weekly Idol_ ,” he mutters. "My favourite group is on today". He swiftly attaches the sparkly, pink, slightly embarrassing leash to Coco's matching and equally embarrassing collar. Quickly opening the door, he slightly ducks to prevent himself from hitting the top of his head on the doorframe. Once safe, he joyfully prances out into the daylight, humming to himself. He fits his earphones into his ears as he walks down the street towards the park. Shuffling his playlist, he smiles to himself as “Highlight” starts to play. He quietly sings along, but silences himself every time a stranger approaches. Seokmin keeps a fast pace in order to get home in time for _Weekly Idol_. Finally reaching the large, public park, Seokmin smiles at the silence of the extending greenery and walks through, his eyes connecting with the blossoming trees. He soon shifts his eyes to the floor then up in front of him.

A young man stands beautifully in the middle of the path. Seokmin freezes and his eye fixate onto the young man, who seems to be effortlessly perfect. His blonde hair, which is softly cut in line with the top of his ears, parted down the middle and pushed to each side of his forehead, blows slowly in the wind. Seokmin falls deeper in awe. He begins to pinpoint the pretty features on the boy from a short distance. A small, cute nose. Pretty, pink, defined lips. Seokmin takes extra care with his analysis. Seokmin stands still, watching the man watch the clouds move across the light blue sky. He's so focused on the man that he doesn't notice his grip on Coco's leash weakening. His fingers slowly detach from the leash and it falls to the floor. Coco, the small, brown, fluffy dog, spots her chance and begins to run. And run. And run. She believes that this is her perfect chance to escape from Seokmin, who's only looking after her for a month while his uncle is in Australia visiting family. Coco tries her best to make a big get away, but she's suddenly pulled backwards and stopped in her tracks. The young man bends down and swiftly clasps the dragging leash effortlessly. He smiles to himself and chuckles, flashing his perfect smile. ‘ _Is there anything wrong with this man?’_ Seokmin thinks to himself. He scoops up Coco and strokes her calmly.  
“You’re such a cutie” the blonde boy giggles. Then, he wanders over to Seokmin who's still stuck staring at what is now an empty path. The man gets closer, closer, closer. Seokmin's heart skips a beat, yet he's stuck. The young man laughs softly, perfectly, and waves his hand in front of Seokmin's face.  
"Hey, I think I caught your dog?" he chuckles. Seokmin snaps out of his trance and shakes his head vigorously.  
"Uh, a-actually she's my uncle’s d-dog," Seokmin stumbles over his words.  
The young man chuckles again. "Well, I caught your uncle’s dog."  
"Oh... I didn't even notice she'd ran off," Seokmin mumbles to himself with a puzzled look, hoping the young man wouldn't hear.  
"You seemed to be really busy staring at... something" the young man says, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Oh, I'm... sorry," Seokmin stutters.  
"I'm Jeonghan," he says confidently, offering his hand to shake.  
"Seokmin," he replies with a smile, while joining his hand with Jeonghan's to shake it. "I've never seen you around before... are you new?" Seokmin asks, intrigued to get an insight into Jeonghan.  
"I'm in the university, in my second year. Are you a fresher?" He replies.  
"Yeah." Seokmin says.  
"What's your major?" Jeonghan asks, also intrigued by the weirdly shy Seokmin.  
"Music, you?"  
"Impressive! Mine is art" Jeonghan smiles. Seokmin smiles back, revealing his bright smile, which only draws Jeonghan in further. Conversation goes silent for a minute, and they both stand, staring at each other. They're interrupted by a high pitched bark that's given off by Coco. Seokmin shifts his eyes down to his wrist and checks his watch.  
"Shit!" he yelps. "I'm sorry, I have to get going". He softly takes the leash out of Jeonghan's palm and slowly turns. He twists back around to Jeonghan. "Thanks for catching Coco for me, Jeonghan" he says with a beautiful smile. He turns again and begins to walk away.  
“You’re welcome, Seokmin” Jeonghan calls after him. There’s something different about Seokmin and Jeonghan wants to know more.  
"Fuck! I'm going to miss _Weekly Idol._ Jesus Jeonghan, why do you have to be so goddamn gorgeous?" he gasps as he picks up speed and begins sprinting out of the park, back to his small, pleasant flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeonghan keeps thinking about the boy he met a week ago at the park. He can’t get him out of his head.  
‘ _Is he thinking about me too?’_ he wonders. But Seokmin is thinking about him too. Seokmin constantly ponders the thought of what Jeonghan is doing, where he is, is he… okay? A week goes by of them not seeing each other, even briefly. Jeonghan starts to become frustrated over his lack of contact with the pretty boy. He wants to see him again.  
“He’s taking care of his Uncle’s dog for a month… Maybe if I go back to the park I’ll see him again,” Jeonghan says to himself. He needs another encounter with Seokmin before he goes crazy. Adjusting his hair in the large mirror as he passes, Jeonghan grabs his coat off the peg and slams the door behind him. He is prepared to wait hours if it means that he could see pretty Seokmin again. Even if Seokmin doesn’t see him, he needs something. Just to keep him from going insane. Jeonghan walks to the park with a fast pace. He doesn’t want to miss Seokmin by his slow walking. His pace is nearly a jog, he’s desperate to get another glimpse. Arriving at the park, his eyes scour the entire area precisely. No Seokmin. Jeonghan sighs heavily and finds a bench to sit on. He’s going to be here a while.  
“Maybe he won’t even turn up” Jeonghan mumbles under his breath. Jeonghan sits on the lonely bench at the lonely park, praying that Seokmin turns up.  
“Jeonghan, you’ve only seen this guy once, why are you acting as though you really like him?” He says to himself quietly, even though there was nobody around to hear him.  
“This is ridiculous… Why am I here?” he sighs. Jeonghan doubts his presence at the park, yet he doesn’t move. Something inside him won’t let him. He feels as though he’s stuck sitting on the bench. Jeonghan remains still, watching the wind blow through the fresh leaves on the towering trees. He sits there for what feels like infinity.

The wind picks up and Jeonghan begins shivering on the bench.  
“I knew I should have put on my hoodie, fucking idiot,” Jeonghan says, his teeth chattering quickly. He feels two fingers prod his shoulder then a voice joins the feeling.  
“Here, take mine,” the voice says. Jeonghan knows the voice, the voice of Seokmin. Soft and beautiful. Jeonghan squeezes his eyes shut tightly then reopens them.  
‘ _Am I dreaming?’_ he thinks to himself. He twists around to meet Seokmin’s eyes. He’s looking down at Jeonghan tenderly. A smile breaks out on Seokmin’s face. The smile that Jeonghan couldn’t forget. It really is beautiful. To Jeonghan, it feels as though Seokmin’s smile could light up the night sky. Jeonghan subconsciously breaks out with a flashing smile back at Seokmin. He’s almost starstruck.  
“Here, take it,” Seokmin says again, handing the hoodie to Jeonghan.  
“No, you keep it. Please” Jeonghan replies, feeling bad.  
“I’m not the one who’s sitting here freezing my balls off,” Seokmin laughs, causing Jeonghan to start laughing uncontrollably. Seokmin starts laughing harder at Jeonghan too. A harmony of their laughs fill the empty park.  
“Seriously, take it,” Seokmin says, breaking through his laugh. “I insist.” Jeonghan obeys, taking the hoodie off Seokmin and placing it on. Jeonghan is so mesmerised by Seokmin that he barely notices Coco, who’s scratching at his leg, begging for some attention.  
“Hey Cutie!!” Jeonghan coos as he bends down to pet her. “What’s your name, little one?”  
“Coco” Seokmin says, smiling at Jeonghan’s affection towards the little dog.  
“Coco! Hi, Coco, I’m Jeonghan. Nice to meet you,” he says playfully as he bends down to Coco’s level, lifting her paw to shake it. Coco pays a lot of attention to Jeonghan; she seems to like him. Just as much as Seokmin does. Jeonghan continues to play with Coco, ruffling her soft fur and giggling when she begs for more after he stops for a second.  
“She really likes you, Jeonghan.” Seokmin beams.  
“I really like her too,” he smiles, looking up to Seokmin. He didn’t just have Coco on his mind when he said it.  
“You should come o-” Seokmin stops in his tracks.  
“Hmm?” Jeonghan murmurs.  
“Oh, Uh, I was just going to say that... You could come and see her sometime… as she’s so fond of you,” Seokmin says with fear in his voice. He tries his best to hide the fact that it’s really him who wants to see Jeonghan. Seokmin gets nervous.  
“Or you could just… walk her with me. That would be easier,” Seokmin says quickly, forcing out a nervous, awkward laugh.  
“Sure, I’d love to see Coco again,” Jeonghan replies. He wants to see Seokmin again. “She’s so cute.” He’s talking about Seokmin.

Seokmin and Jeonghan stay with each other in the park for half an hour chatting. It gets too chilly and they both agree on walking home.  
“I’ll walk you home,” Jeonghan offers. He secretly wants to see where Seokmin lives. And how far away he is from his flat.  
“I’d love that,” Seokmin smiles, walking beside Jeonghan. Coco trotting in between them, proud as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeonghan and Seokmin’s most recent encounter flowed perfectly. It was as though they had known each other for years. A week had once again passed since they’d seen each other. On their walk back to Seokmin’s flat, Jeonghan waited for Seokmin to mention and plan their Coco dog walking date. But Seokmin never said anything, so Jeonghan kept quiet and just enjoyed his time with Seokmin before they once again parted ways for another week.

Jeonghan, however, is still curious about Seokmin. He wants a deeper insight. He _needs_ a deeper insight. Jeonghan wonders how Seokmin feels about him. Thinking about Jeonghan is something Seokmin regularly does. He sits on his sofa, petting Coco and talking to her about him. They both want to see each other so badly that their lack of contact is almost agonising. Seokmin runs their past conversations through his head then comes to a conclusion.  
“Art major,” he mumbles. “Tomorrow, I’ll go find him. Even if I can’t talk to him, I need to see him.” He really is desperate. But then again, Jeonghan is too.

“I’m gonna go find him today, Coco,” Seokmin grins. He’s beyond excited to attempt to get a glimpse of Jeonghan. Grabbing his bag in a rush, he runs out of the door, pulling it closed behind him.  
“Bye Coco!” he yells, just before the door clicks shut. He begins walking to campus, praying that he’ll get to see Jeonghan. Caught up in his thoughts, Seokmin doesn’t notice the lamppost that’s right in front of him.  
“Ouch!” Seokmin yelps as he hits his head, sending him backwards on the concrete. “Shit, that hurt,” he grumbles, rubbing his head. A shadow comes over him, and he looks up to a familiar face.  
“Need a hand?” he asks, extending his hand out to Seokmin.  
“Oh, uh, thanks Jeonghan,” he stutters, reaching to grab Jeonghan’s soft hand. “You didn’t… see that, did you?” Seokmin coughs, embarrassed by his error. Jeonghan laughs, covering his mouth with his hand.  
“Unfortunately for you, yes,” he chuckles while shaking his head. Seokmin’s cheeks turn to a shade of pink similar to a peach. “You’re so cute,” Jeonghan smiles. Seokmin looks down to his feet to try hide his blossoming smile that lights up his entire face.  
“Thanks,” he blushes.  
“Is your head okay?” Jeonghan asks with a worried tone. He brings his hand up and touches Seokmin’s forehead lightly and he softly caresses it.  
“Yeah it’s fine,” Seokmin replies, clearly embarrassed.  
“You might have a small bruise, but you won’t die,” Jeonghan jokes.  
“Thank God for that,” Seokmin jokes back.  
“Do you have a class now?” Jeonghan questions.  
“Yeah…” he lied. Secretly, he left early to try and find Jeonghan.  
“Oh, that’s a shame. I don’t have class right now, I was going to ask if you wanted to grab a coffee” Jeonghan frowns.  
‘ _Good job, Seokmin. You fucking idiot,’_ he thinks to himself.  
“Another time?” Seokmin asks.  
“Of course. Let me walk you to class,” Jeonghan smiles.  
“ _Shit_ ,” Seokmin says to himself in his head.

Over the next week, Seokmin and Jeonghan keep purposely walking near each other’s section of the campus, trying to see each other. Both of them are just as bad as each other. Every time they pass each other, they stop, smile, have some small talk, then walk off again. Both pretending that these aren’t intentional meetups. But this still isn’t enough for Seokmin. He wants more. He needs more. He feels like a child, begging their parents for new toys or unhealthy food in the supermarket. He knows how desperate he is but Seokmin isn’t ashamed.  
“What day is it today? Friday. Shit, a weekend without Jeonghan,” he mumbles to himself. He's slightly obsessed. “Monday I’m going to find his class” he concludes. Seokmin’s previous attempt was pathetic, but it almost worked out better. Jeonghan walked him to his ‘class’ and they once again talked about anything that came to mind. Conversation flowed so freely with Jeonghan. Seokmin felt as though he could be himself with him. Seokmin has a lonely weekend, and so does Jeonghan. Seokmin is on Jeonghan’s mind and Jeonghan is on Seokmin’s. They can’t wait for Monday to finally come. This is the first weekend that Seokmin didn’t want. It feels like forever to him; to Jeonghan as well.  
“Coco, what am I to do?” he mumbles to the little dog while drifting off into a dream.

Monday finally arrived. Seokmin is feeling adventurous and ready to find Jeonghan. He rushes into campus, avoiding all the street lamps this time. He approaches the art department and takes a deep breath.  
“Let’s do this” he whispers as he opens up the large sturdy door. He slowly tip toes up the stairs and begins walking down the corridor. Peeping through the glass on the doors of every class. And then he stops. There he is. Jeonghan, sitting as beautiful as an angel. ‘ _God really worked hard on him,’_ Seokmin thinks. Seokmin stands still, watching Jeonghan paint closely through the glass. He unintentionally smiles as he watches. Jeonghan lifts up his head, catching Seokmin. Seokmin panics and ducks. ‘ _Fuck_.’ Seokmin squats down and leans against the door making sure Jeonghan can’t see the top of this head through the glass. Jeonghan walks to the door giggling and snaps it open. Seokmin falls backwards and yelps. He’s now lying on the floor looking directly up to Jeonghan.  
“Fool,” Jeonghan chuckles as he’s towering over him. Seokmin jumps up and dusts himself off.  
“I… better get going,” he stutters, embarrassed once again.  
“Please stay, even if it’s only for a little,” Jeonghan begs like a child. Seokmin sighs and gives in.  
“What are you painting?” he asks, intrigued.  
“Just something I find very beautiful,” Jeonghan smiles as he looks at Seokmin attentively to get a deeper look at him. He then walks back to his painting and sits. Looking down to his painting then glancing up to Seokmin then back down, he adds a few more strokes to perfect his painting of the boy who has joined him in the room.  
“Can I see?” Seokmin asks.  
“Oh, uh, It’s not quite done yet… I’ll show you when I’ve finished. Okay?” Jeonghan says, stuttering slightly. Seokmin can’t know that Jeonghan’s been working on a painting of him for the past week after their multiple encounters on campus.  
“Oh, sorry. Yeah, of course” Seokmin smiles. “Well, I’d better leave you finish your painting now. I’ll see you around!”  
"Seokmin, wait!" Jeonghan shouts, rushing after him. He grabs Seokmin's wrist, forcing him to stop. Seokmin takes a deep breath and spins to face Jeonghan.  
"Let's go out sometime. Here, take my number," Jeonghan squeaks as he pulls out a pack of tissues and a pen from his back pocket.  
"You’re always so prepared," Seokmin giggles, covering his mouth with his hand.  
Jeonghan doesn’t reply, he just winks. Seokmin feels his cheeks almost ignite and he knows that he's blushing badly. Jeonghan is so beautiful, yet so... interesting. Jeonghan grabs Seokmin's tender hand and places the tissue which holds his number into his palm. He closes Seokmin's fist and smiles.  
"See you soon," Jeonghan teases. He turns and goes back to his painting. Seokmin, in a trance, watches Jeonghan begin painting again. His strokes are light and angelic. That boy is doing something to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Seokmin slouches down into his chair, still panting after running home from campus, for no apparent reason. His hair is wind swept, but it somehow manages to look perfect, even after a heavy sprint. Coco returns from lapping up her fresh water, which Seokmin topped up when he got home, and jumps onto Seokmin’s lap.  
“Hey, how was your day Coco pop?” he asks, almost expecting to have a full conversation with her. Coco ignores and adjusts herself on Seokmin’s lap until she’s comfortable, she then lets out a sigh through her small, button nose. Seokmin giggles to himself. “Me too Coco, me too.”  
He begins stroking Coco from her head to the bottom of her back. He feels her soft fur slipping in between his fingers. He likes the feeling.  
“Jeonghan really is gorgeous isn’t he my little Coco pop? You know, the guy we saw at the park two weeks ago _and_ last week. You seem to really like him, Coco.” Seokmin says to the inarticulate dog.  
“Tell me, am I really good enough for someone like him?” he asks. Seokmin has so many questions. “Do you think he finds me attractive?”, “Is he even interested in me?”, “Is it _that_ obvious that I’m gay?”, “Should I… call him?” Seokmin asks all these questions and more to the little dog, all the while knowing that a reply wouldn’t come of it. He’s starting to drive himself wild, and his mind is working overtime. Seokmin thinks about the tissue in his back pocket that Jeonghan gave him, which has his number on it.  
“Why me?” He mutters. Young Seokmin is still trying to get his head around the entire situation. It’s difficult for Seokmin to see his full potential and beauty at times. Constantly working to be the best he can be is something Seokmin spends his days doing. Seokmin is sensitive and takes things to heart. His professor often reassures him of his talent but he’s still insecure of himself. He doubts every little thing that happens in his life. Especially when it comes to love. Reaching into his back pocket, Seokmin pulls out the tissue which is now crumpled, slightly ruined, yet still readable. He unfolds the tissue and whips his phone out of his other pocket. Inhaling deeply, he taps each digit carefully into his phone.  
“Handsome Jeonghan” he giggles as he types it into his phone. He goes to press save but his mind decides to cause him trouble. “Wait… what if he sees that?” He clears the name and simply sets it as “Jeonghan” and saves the contact to his phone.

Seokmin sits staring at the new contact on his phone for what feels like hours, pondering the idea of whether to call or not.  
“Coco, I really need your help right now. I’d appreciate it if you helped me out instead of just sitting there licking your paws. At least act like you’re interested in my love life,” Seokmin says rather sternly, with a hint of frustration in his voice. Coco glances up for a second then returns to her paws.  
“You little bitch” Seokmin says, trying his best to hold back a laugh. Looking back at his phone and the contact, he decides to make the phone call. In a horrific attempt to press call, his finger slips and he begins to Facetime Jeonghan. Panic sets in and Seokmin turns red in the face. He quickly hangs up, switches off his phone and slams it on the coffee table that sits next to his tacky sofa.  
“Seokmin, you’re a fucking idiot. Why can’t you do _anything_ right? You’re so stupid.” Seokmin is frustrated at himself and a single tear escapes, running down his tender, red-toned cheek.  
“You really fucked up this time” He mumbles. Seokmin’s thoughts start taking a dark turn but it’s soon cut off by Seokmin’s phone buzzing on the table beside him.  
“Could that be _him_?” He asks himself. Taking a deep breath, he lifts his phone off the table and takes a peek.  
‘ _Jeonghan would like to Facetime…’_ it reads. Seokmin plucks up the courage and slides across to answer.  
' _Connecting...’_  
Soon enough, Seokmin can see Jeonghan. The flawless, blonde haired boy that he met at the park 3 weeks earlier.  
“Hey,” Jeonghan smiles.  
“Hey,” Seokmin replies coolly.  
“Thanks for calling me,” Jeonghan beams. “I was hoping you would.”  
“... You were?” Seokmin is once again stuttering over his words. Jeonghan is powerful; he flusters Seokmin, but it makes Seokmin a lot cuter to Jeonghan and it’s extremely attractive to him.  
“Yeah, you’re really cute,” Jeonghan speaks with confidence, which makes Seokmin jealous.  
“You think I’m cute?” Seokmin giggles, covering his mouth as he laughed.  
“Seokmin,” Jeonghan whispers.  
“Yeah?” Seokmin whispers back.  
“Don’t cover your mouth when you laugh”  
“Why?” Seokmin asks, puzzled.  
“Because you have a beautiful smile,” Jeonghan whispers, inching closer to the camera. Secretly Jeonghan wishes they were with each other right this second instead of through their phones. He desperately wants to lean in and kiss Seokmin’s red, perfectly outlined lips. But that’s something Jeonghan isn’t ready to admit to yet.  
“Jeonghan…” Seokmin squeaks, lost for words.  
Jeonghan takes initiative over Seokmin, who’s clearly flustered and shy around Jeonghan. “Let’s go on a date”  
“W-What?” Seokmin gasps. He tries to act cool around Jeonghan who’s older than him, but in reality, his heart is beating a million miles per hour and there’s one thousand butterflies flying around in his stomach. He feels as though he could take off. Seokmin feels something different for Jeonghan. It’s something he’s never felt before, and he doesn’t fully understand yet.  
“A date. Ever heard of one of those? You know when two people go out together, usually if they’re attracted to each other and want something more meaningful than friends,” Jeonghan jokes, but he’s also serious, thinking of Seokmin as he mentions “ _attracted to each other”_ and “ _something more meaningful than friends”._ Jeonghan also has butterflies in his stomach for Seokmin, and his heart is racing when he thinks about a potential development. They only met 3 weeks ago, but they’re both hopeful and have an intense attraction towards each other. They’re both caught up with their beating hearts and they just stare at each other. Seokmin unintentionally lifts his hand up and places it on his heart and a smile breaks out on his face. Jeonghan does the same, following Seokmin’s actions.  
“Goddamn…” Seokmin whispers.  
“So you’ve got it too huh?” Jeonghan smiles.  
“What?” Seokmin replies, confused.  
“Your heart… it’s beating really fast too?” Jeonghan whispers as he leans forward.  
Seokmin gulps. “Yeah,” he says in confidence, for once. “So… about that date?” Seokmin questions.  
“I’ll pick you up outside your house at 5:30 tomorrow, text me your address. I look forward to seeing you,” Jeonghan winks. He pretends he can’t remember where Seokmin lives. In reality, he knows exactly where Seokmin’s flat is, after walking him home that day.  
“What are we doing?” Seokmin asks.  
“That’s for me to know and you to wonder. See you tomorrow, Cutie,” Jeonghan smiles then ends the call. Both of their hearts are still pounding, even after they’ve hung up. Pushing Coco to the side and springing up off the sofa in excitement, Seokmin dances around his lounge like a little kid. But how is he supposed to wait an entire day to see Jeonghan again?  
  


  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The day goes by so slowly; it feels like years. Seokmin becomes impatient as he waits for 5:30pm. He begins getting ready at 3:00pm. Firstly, showering and washing his hair with his favourite scented shampoo and conditioner, apple. Using his shower gel which holds a coconut scent, he scrubs down his entire body until he reaches a level of satisfaction. Once out of the shower, he sits on the edge of his bed with a towel around his waist pondering the conversations he might have with Jeonghan. Seokmin plans out imaginary conversations in his head, then realises how stupid it is. He dries his hair before approaching his wardrobe to pick out his best outfit which compliments him well. Seokmin knows how long it takes for him to pick an outfit, and he knows it’ll take him even longer for a date with a guy he’s clearly attracted to.  
‘ _See you tomorrow, Cutie’_ he thinks.  
“Jeonghan called me ‘ _Cutie_ ’...” Seokmin smiles. Then, he continues to rummage through his wardrobe, tugging clothes off hangers and throwing them on the floor as he goes along, until he finds the perfect combination. Seokmin creates a large messy pile on his floor and sighs at the thought of cleaning it up.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, is much more relaxed than Seokmin. 4:30 pm strikes and he begins to get ready. He knows he left it too late so he quickly showers, scrubbing his hair with shampoo and conditioner of his favourite favourite scent, apple. In a slight rush, Jeonghan dries his hair on full power then rushes into the bathroom to adjust his hair in the mirror. He looks at his roots, which are slightly dark against a bleach blonde hair.  
“Damn I’ll have to redye my hair soon” he mumbles. He parts his hair down the middle and pushes it to each side of his forehead. His hair is slightly wavy, but it’s cute. Jeonghan likes it, and he hopes Seokmin does too. He returns to his bedroom, picking up his round, thin, silver framed glasses and places them on his face. Rustling through his large wardrobe of clothes, he finally finds the perfect outfit. Black jeans with rips at the knees and a cute, white and blue striped shirt. Checking his clock, he slips on his shoes, grabs his phone, wallet, and car keys, and rushes out of the door.  
“Remind me not to leave getting ready for a date with a guy I like so late next time,” he pants to himself as he closes his car door. Jeonghan puts Seokmin’s address into his Sat Nav and begins to pull off, then he slams on the brakes.  
“SHIT!” he yells. He rushes out of the car and runs into his house. Grabbing the picnic basket on the kitchen table, he swivels, leaving the house and slamming the door behind him. He piles the picnic basket into the backseat of his car and finally sets off to pick up his date.

  
Jeonghan pulls up outside of Seokmin’s flat and honks the horn. A few seconds later, Seokmin appears. Seokmin gives a big smile to Jeonghan and his stomach flutters. Opening the car door gracefully, Seokmin gets in and looks at Jeonghan in delight.  
“Hey,” Jeonghan smiles.  
“Hey,” Seokmin smiles back.  
“I hope you like picnics,” Jeonghan says as he starts to drive off.  
“I love them,” Seokmin beams, with pure happiness.  
“Well, that’s good then, Cutie,” Jeonghan giggles.  
“Hannieeee,” Seokmin whines.  
“Seokminnieeee” Jeonghan replies with a friendly laugh “You’re such a kid.” Their conversation is endless on the way to their date destination. They cover areas from family, to school, to their childhoods. They give a deeper insight into each others life, and Seokmin and Jeonghan become desperate to find out more. They arrive at a lonely, private, yet beautiful beach and Jeonghan slowly pulls up.  
“Stay here,” he says. Jeonghan opens the car door and hops out, running round to Seokmin’s side. He opens the door for Seokmin and gestures for him to step out.  
“What a gentleman,” Seokmin giggles. Jeonghan grabs the picnic basket from the backseat and follows Seokmin down towards the beach. They set up a blanket on the sand and sit next to each other, looking over to the horizon and watching the waves crash and break softly.  
“The sun should be setting right about…,” Jeonghan checks his watch, “Now.”  
“You really timed this well, Hannie,” Seokmin squeaks. “Wait, is it okay for me to call you Hannie?”  
“Yeah, Seokminnie. I love it” Jeonghan replies with a welcoming smile planted on his face. They sit in silence, watching the sunset. There’s no awkward tension present. The both of them just sit there, in complete and utter awe of the setting sun. Confidence arises in Seokmin and he extends his hand out and places it on top of Jeonghan’s. But his gaze doesn’t move from the orange sunset. Jeonghan’s vision shifts down to Seokmin’s hand which is placed on top of his. Shifting his vision again, he looks up and watches Seokmin carefully. He focuses on every single feature. His nose, that’s pointed but cute. His deep, brown eyes that crease up when Seokmin smiles. His lips that are defined and perfect. Jeonghan imagines what kissing Seokmin would be like. ‘ _Would his lips fit against Seokmin’s perfectly?’ ‘Would it become more passionate as time passed?’_. Jeonghan’s thoughts are interrupted by Seokmin’s beautiful voice.  
“I know you’re staring at me” he smiles and turns to face Jeonghan.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I just can’t h-” Jeonghan gets cut off by the sensation of Seokmin’s lips touching his in a gentle kiss. Seokmin only allows Jeonghan one kiss. He wants to keep him waiting. Seokmin breaks away from the kiss and smiles at Jeonghan then averts his attention back to the setting sun, which has in fact nearly disappeared behind the endless ocean. A speechless Jeonghan sits motionless. His heart is pounding and he knows that Seokmin’s heart is pounding too. Jeonghan raises his free hand up to lips and touches them, trying to relive the feeling of that short but amazing kiss.  
' _Seokmin just kissed me’_ he thinks to himself. ‘ _Seokmin really just kissed me’_. Jeonghan is surprised at Seokmin’s confidence. Usually Seokmin is shy towards him or completely speechless but tonight, they switched roles.  
“Jeonghan, do you want something to eat? I’m starving,” Seokmin asks, removing Jeonghan from his thoughts.  
“Hmm?” he replies.  
“Do you want something to eat?” Seokmin repeats.  
“Oh, uh yeah, sure,” Jeonghan is clearly nervous.  
“Did that kiss make you nervous?” Seokmin laughs “Usually I’m the shy one around you.”  
“What? Don’t be stupid! I’m not nervous,” Jeonghan snaps.  
“Alright, whatever you say Hannie,” Seokmin winks, making butterflies take off in Jeonghan’s stomach once again. They both sit there, munching on the food that Jeonghan delicately prepared for their date that is, in fact, going so well. Black begins to take the sky and stars slowly appear. The moon is radiant and it reminds Jeonghan of Seokmin’s smile.  
“The moon is really bright tonight,” Jeonghan says softly. “Just like your smile.”  
“You really know how to make me blush, Hannie,” Seokmin squirms. He looks at Jeonghan and Jeonghan looks at him. Their eyes illuminate in the moonlight which draws each other in further. Jeonghan adjusts himself then lies down on the blanket, staring at the dark sky that’s now plastered with stars. He pats the blanket, asking Seokmin to join him. Seokmin obeys and lies down. He lies still for a minute or two but then wriggles over to Jeonghan, closing the small gap between them. Jeonghan puts his arm out, allowing Seokmin to place his head on it and then Jeonghan places the hand on Seokmin’s chest. He wants to feel Seokmin’s heartbeat. Jeonghan uses his free hand to begin stroking Seokmin’s soft, clean hair. He tilts his head to kiss the top of Seokmin’s head but he also secretly wants to smell Seokmin’s hair.  
“Apple…” Jeonghan mumbles.  
“Hmm?” Seokmin murmurs.  
“Your hair… smells like apple.”  
“Yeah it’s my favourite scent,” Seokmin smiles, shifting his head so he can look at Jeonghan, who’s staring at him kindly.  
“Mine too, Seokminnie” Jeonghan giggles. They lie on the blanket together for what feels like hours. They scan each others faces and smile softly when they make eye contact. All Jeonghan wants to do is kiss him again. He wants to feel _that_ way again. He can’t take it anymore. He moves his eyes to Seokmin’s lips and he stares. And stares. And stares. He aims to make it known to Seokmin of what he wants. When he feels as though Seokmin knows, he moves in. Slowly. Glancing his eyes up to Seokmin’s to make sure he has the green light. Jeonghan plants his lips against Seokmin’s subtly and Seokmin kisses him back. Jeonghan and Seokmin, lying on the beach at 11:11pm, exchanging kisses. This is Jeonghan’s wish. It is Seokmin’s too. They move in closer and their kisses become more passionate. Their legs intertwine and Jeonghan lifts his body onto Seokmin’s. They place gentle yet meaningful kisses on each other and their hearts race. Jeonghan places his hand on Seokmin’s chest in the middle of the affection and smiles into the kiss as he feels Seokmin’s heart pounding rapidly. Seokmin separates his lips slightly and Jeonghan fills the gap. Both of them feeling the exact same sensation. After what feels like forever, they part from the kiss. They rest their foreheads against each other stare deeply into each other’s eyes.  
“I’ve never felt like this about anyone before,” Jeonghan whispers.  
“Me neither,” Seokmin whispers back. Jeonghan places one last quick kiss on Seokmin’s lips before standing up dusting the sand off him, which was caused by him rolling over into the sand during the passionate exchange of love. Jeonghan didn’t care though. Holding his hand out for Seokmin, he pulls him up off the floor and dusts him off. They pack up their basket and fold up their blanket, preparing to leave their idea of paradise, or the place they had their first date. Jeonghan extends his hand out for Seokmin to clasp and he does exactly that. Their hearts skip a beat and they walk back towards the car.

The drive back is quiet, yet perfect. Seokmin’s hand rests on Jeonghan’s which is sat on top of the gear stick. It stays there for the entire ride home. Seokmin watches Jeonghan closely and smiles everytime Jeonghan does something cute. Which was a constant occurrence, so Seokmin found himself constantly smiling.  
“What are you smiling at now?” Jeonghan questions.  
“You’re so beautiful, Hannie,” Seokmin whispers.  
“You’re even more beautiful, Seokminnie,” Jeonghan whispers back.  
“Hannie?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How did you know I was gay? How could you tell? Is it _that_ obvious?” Seokmin asks, genuinely curious.  
“The way you were staring at me in the park was a massive give away Seokmin-ah. And you should try hide your emotions a little better. I always know what you’re thinking,” Jeonghan jokes.  
“Oh, I knew I shouldn’t have stared,” Seokmin mumbled.  
“Well, we wouldn’t be on this date right now if you didn’t, would we Seokminnie?” Jeonghan says quietly, leaning over to Seokmin, planting a kiss on his forehead. Seokmin just nods and sits quietly, thinking about it.

They soon pull up outside Seokmin’s flat. Seokmin sits in the car for a while before speaking. He’s planning out what to say.  
“Hannie?” he finally says.  
“Yeah?”  
“Will you stay at my place tonight? I really don’t want you to leave me,” Seokmin whimpers, looking down to his feet. Jeonghan smiles at him and lifts up his chin. He stares at Seokmin’s pouty face for a minute or two.  
“Of course” he says eventually then places a delicate kiss on Seokmin’s lips before getting out of the car and following Seokmin into his flat.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Waking from his sleep, Jeonghan looks down to see Seokmin lying peacefully. He sleeps like an angel. Seokmin’s head is resting on Jeonghan’s chest and it lifts slightly everytime Jeonghan breathes. A strand of hair falls in front of Seokmin’s face, covering his eye. Jeonghan smiles brightly to himself then puts the strand back to its original place, his hand lightly stroking Seokmin’s tender face.  
“You’re so beautiful,” Jeonghan gasps.  
He begins stroking Seokmin’s cheek lightly and then moves the black strand of hair back every time it falls, this time hooking it behind his ear. Jeonghan watches Seokmin closely and focuses on his features.  
“Cheek mole… so cute,” he giggles. Jeonghan is so mesmerised by Seokmin’s slumber that he barely notices Seokmin stirring from his sleep. Seokmin makes a small squeak as he stretches his arm out. Jeonghan becomes alert of his surroundings once again and he releases a quiet giggle.  
“Morning sunshine! Sleep well?” Jeonghan asks.  
“Oh, yeah, sorry for falling asleep on you,” Seokmin mumbles. He attempts to get up but he feels Jeonghan’s sensitive touch oh his wrist and he’s pulled back. His head lands comfortably on Jeonghan’s chest again.  
“Stay here, with me, even if it’s just for a little. Please,” Jeonghan whispers.  
“Okay…” Seokmin replies. They lie there in silence until Jeonghan lifts his hand and begins stroking Seokmin’s clean, apple scented hair.  
“Seokminnie?” Jeonghan says.  
“Mmm?” is the reply he gets.  
“Do you think there’s parallel universes?” Jeonghan queries.  
“Jesus, Jeonghan, it’s too early to be thinking about this kind of shit,” Seokmin moans.  
Jeonghan ignores him and continues. “I think there are.”  
“Oh, really?” Seokmin chuckles.  
“Yeah, I think that in another universe, right this second, there’s other Seokminnies and Hannies lying exactly like this.”  
“I don’t want that. I don’t want to share this feeling.” Seokmin whispers.  
“Share it with me.” Jeonghan whispers back before leaning down to kiss Seokmin’s forehead. “You fool” Jeonghan giggles.  
“I’m not a fool!” Seokmin pouts.  
“Yeah, but you’re _my_ fool,” Jeonghan smiles, tapping Seokmin’s pointed nose lightly.  
“I’m… Hannie’s fool,” the younger smiles, suddenly satisfied. They both remain lying on the sofa cuddling for the rest of the day, exchanging the odd kiss. Discussing whatever comes to mind, as their conversation is so free and endless.

4 months later -

“ _Hannie <3”_ flashes on Seokmin’s phone screen and he picks it up quickly. He doesn’t keep his boyfriend waiting.  
“Hey babe,” Seokmin smiles.  
“Seokminnie…” Jeonghan croaks.  
“Hey, you okay? What’s wrong?” Seokmin replies, in an embarrassingly obvious concerned tone.  
“Can you come over?”  
“Yeah, of course. What’s up?”  
“I’m really sick. Can you get me some medicine on the way over?”  
“Hannieeeee,” Seokmin whinges. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick earlier? I would have come sooner if I knew.”  
“I’m sorry. How fast can you get here?”  
“I’m leaving right now. I’ll see you soon,” Seokmin says quickly as he grabs his coat and car keys. He hangs up and heads to the front door. Sprinting to his car as the rain lashes down to avoid getting sick himself, he piles in. He drives at a quick but safe pace to the store and rushes in, picking up Jeonghan’s favourite foods and his medicine. After making a speedy purchase, he returns back to his car to continue his short journey to Jeonghan’s. The journey feels like forever to Seokmin. He wants to get to Jeonghan as soon as he can and he wants to take care of him. His thoughts run wild as he drives. _What if this, what if that._ The journey comes to an end and he leaps through the doors of Jeonghan’s flat.  
“Hannie!” he calls out.  
“I’m in bed,” Jeonghan croaks. Seokmin waltzes into his room flawlessly. His hair and clothes dripping from the storm outside.  
“Hey,” Seokmin smiles.  
“Seokminnie… You’re soaking! Grab some of my clothes and change. I don’t want you to get sick too.”  
Seokmin smiles again and walks over to Jeonghan. He plants a delicate kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead and whispers against his soft skin.  
“Okay.”  
Seokmin takes off his shirt effortlessly and wanders over to Jeonghan’s drawers. Jeonghan watches him in complete admiration.  
“You’re so perfect,” he mutters under his breath.  
“Hmm?” Seokmin sounds.  
“I-I didn’t say anything,” Jeonghan voice cracks. Seokmin giggles and continues looking through his clothes. He picks out a white t shirt and slips it over his head before finding a pair of bottoms and replacing them with his wet ones. Seokmin returns back to Jeonghan’s side and begins stroking his hair.  
“Seokmin, don’t get too close. I don’t want you to catch this cold.”  
“Why not?” Seokmin pushes. Jeonghan is lost for words. Seokmin spots his chance and he places his lips onto Jeonghan’s, kissing him delicately. Jeonghan pushes him away lightly and shakes his head.  
“No kisses for you until I’m better.” Jeonghan says sternly.  
“And why not?” Seokmin pouts. “Why can’t I kiss my boyfriend?”  
“Because I’m sick and I don’t want to be responsible for you being sick too.”  
“What if I said I didn’t care if I got sick because of you?” Seokmin teases.  
“Don’t push it, Seokmin,” Jeonghan replies, poking Seokmin’s cheeks with his fingers. A grimace appears on Seokmin’s face and he leans in to steal another kiss from Jeonghan.  
“Seokmin!” Jeonghan laughs.  
“Keep still!! I’m trying to take your cold away,” Seokmin moans.  
“Your kisses won’t take my cold away you fool.”  
“But you told me that my kisses could heal anything,” Seokmin whines.  
“Well- I- No- N- Okay, fine” Jeonghan finally gives in. Seokmin laughs and places a quick kiss on his lips before shuffling under the cover next to Jeonghan.  
“I brought you your favourite snacks and medicine,” Seokmin whispers as he begins taking items out of the shopping bag.  
“Here, take this,” he says while handing Jeonghan a tablet. “This will help with your fever,” Seokmin says as he places his hand on Jeonghan’s forehead.  
“Thank you,” Jeonghan croaks.  
“You need to get some rest,” Seokmin says and he lifts the cover off himself and stands up. Jeonghan’s tender hand wraps around his wrist and pulls him tumbling back onto the bed. Laughter fills the room as Seokmin topples onto Jeonghan’s stomach. Their eyes meet and fixate on each other. Smiles creep upon their faces and it almost seems as though they’re having a staring contest. Except their eyes are filled with softness and love. Jeonghan finally breaks the eye contact.  
“Stay with me tonight,” he whispers. Seokmin smiles in delight. “Of course.” He adjusts his positioning and lies next to Jeonghan. He rolls his body so it faces Jeonghan and he places his hand on his chest and taps it lightly. Seokmin snuggles his head into Jeonghan’s neck and he closes his eyes. Jeonghan, who is already fast asleep, looks so peaceful and angel-like. He is perfect. A real life angel.

Seokmin wakes up early the next morning. He untangles himself from Jeonghan and sits upright. He stares at his beautiful boyfriend for a while before getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen. Seokmin notices his guitar, which he had left at Jeonghan’s a few days ago, leaning against the wall. He picks up the guitar and takes it over to the sofa where he begins to practice a song. This sturs Jeonghan from his slumber. Jeonghan isn’t mad though. He wakes up the sound of Seokmin’s angelic yet powerful voice. Lying there listening to Seokmin’s voice, Jeonghan smiles to himself. This is reason 137 why he loves Seokmin. Jeonghan has a new reason every day he spends with Seokmin. Seokmin’s voice begins to fade and Jeonghan finally drags himself out of bed. Creeping into the kitchen by using soft tip toes, he sneaks behind Seokmin and wraps his arms around him. Seokmin jumps a mile and Jeonghan begins to giggle.  
“You scared me Hannie,” Seokmin pouts. Jeonghan’s arms wrap tighter around Seokmin and he rests his head on his shoulder.  
“What you practicing? You sound amazing,” Jeonghan smiles.  
“It’s a secret,” Seokmin teases.  
“Why won’t you tell me?” Jeonghan pouts.  
“Hey you, get back into bed. You’re still sick. I’ll bring you some breakfast,” Seokmin sighs.  
“But I want to stay here with you,” Jeonghan moans.  
“I’ll be there in five. Go back to bed, Hannie,” Seokmin says sternly, taking control of the elder.  
“Ugh, fine.” Jeonghan places a kiss of Seokmin’s cheek before releasing him from his grasp and rushing back to bed. Hopping back into bed like a child, he snuggles under the duvet and tugs it up to his face. He scrunches up his face at the thought of Seokmin delivering him breakfast. A smile lights up his entire face and he can’t contain his happiness. He doesn’t even feel sick anymore. Maybe Seokmin did take it away? He wants to pretend that he’s still sick though. He likes being looked after by Seokmin.  
“Room service!” Seokmin calls out happily as he carries a tray of breakfast and orange juice. Even though they’re both smiling in delight, their eyes also reveal their happiness.  
“Orange juice. You need vitamins,” Seokmin instructs. “And some toast!”  
“Thank You, Seokie,” Jeonghan squeaks.  
“I would have cooked something but-”  
“This is perfect.” Jeonghan smiles.  
“Are you feeling any better?”  
“... A little” Jeonghan lies. He doesn’t want this to end. “Did you catch my cold?”  
“No… I wanted to take it away but I failed,” Seokmin whimpers.  
“Fool,” Jeonghan laughs.  
“I have a surprise for you,” Seokmin says, full of excitement.  
“What is it?” Jeonghan questions.  
“I’ve been working on something for the past few months…” Seokmin says. “... For you.” He whispers. Rushing out of the room, he returns with a guitar. He sits on the edge of the bed next to Jeonghan. After clearing his throat, he begins to strum on his guitar. His angelic voice soon combines with the soft strumming.  
_“I want to see you_  
_I wanted to see you so much_  
_I know it’s not allowed_  
_But I try to turn back time_  
_I lean on one side of the room_  
_And call your name Say Yes_  
_But only your forgotten voice comes back_  
_oh You’re so pretty, you’re so so soft_  
_If you still have those memories_  
_That seemed so fragile_  
_You Say You Say_  
_This song_  
_That you used to sing with me_  
_When you’re alone at night I Stay_  
_I love you I love you_  
_I’m always waiting for you like this_  
_Tell me Just Stay_  
_Will you Say Yes_  
_Can You Say_  
_Can You Say_  
_You became my light for everylight_  
_Can You Say_  
_I couldn’t let you go_  
_All I do is sing this melody that won’t answer me_  
_oh You’re so pretty, you’re so so soft_  
_I couldn’t erase those memories_  
_That seemed so fragile_  
_You Say You Say_  
_This song_  
_That you used to sing with me_  
_For the happy day, I Pray_  
_I love you I love you_  
_I’m always waiting for you like this_  
_Tell me Just Stay_  
_Will you Say Yes_  
_You Say You Say_  
_This song_  
_That you used to sing with me_  
_When you’re alone at night I Stay_  
_I love you I love you_  
_I’m missing you today like this_  
_Tell me Just Stay_  
_Will you Say Yes_  
_I love you Say Yes”_  
Jeonghan sits silently in admiration that Seokmin wrote him a song. He is almost lost for words. His jaw hangs loose and his eyes flutter. Seokmin begins to become paranoid.  
“I’m sorry, did you not like it? Was it bad?” Seokmin mumbles.  
“N-N-No! Seokmin… that was so beautiful. No one has ever done that for me before. I’m so speechless. I don’t know what to say, that was perfect,” Jeonghan says.  
“You- You really liked it?” Seokmin asks, still slightly paranoid.  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“I don’t know… I just wanted to do something special for you,” Seokmin sighs.  
“You fool,” Jeonghan laughs and he taps Seokmin’s pointed nose. Seokmin squirms and his cheeks blush red.  
“I have something for you too,” Jeonghan smiles.  
“You do?” Seokmin replies.  
“Mhm.” Jeonghan gets out of bed and goes to his wardrobe. He pulls out a large canvas and takes it over to Seokmin.  
“Remember a few months back when you came to the art department… looking for me?” Jeonghan asks.  
“Yeah…” Seokmin blushes, embarrassed by the memory.  
“And I was working on something,”  
“Yeah”  
“This is it” Jeonghan whispers. He flips it round, revealing it to Seokmin. Gasping, Seokmin takes it off Jeonghan and stares at it carefully.  
“Jeonghan… it’s amazing.”  
“I worked on it for ages”  
“A portrait of me?” Seokmin says, his voice rising at the end.  
“Yeah, who else? Donald Trump?” Jeonghan teases.  
“Shut the hell up.” Seokmin laughs.  
“You fool.” Jeonghan giggles.  
“I’m not a fool.”  
“But you’re my fool,” Jeonghan whispers, “mine only.” Seokmin places the canvas of himself to the side of him and he inches closer to Jeonghan. His eyes scan Jeonghan’s perfect face. Lifting his hand, he runs it through Jeonghan’s hair and sweeps his blonde strands backwards. Seokmin’s hand reaches the back of Jeonghan’s head and he softly tugs Jeonghan’s face into his, forming a kiss. The kisses start off soft, as usual and gradually become more passionate. Excitement rises and passion rises. Jeonghan stumbles backwards and falls onto his bed, pulling Seokmin with him. Seokmin rests on top of Jeonghan’s body and his eyes shift back and forth from Jeonghan’s eyes to his lips. They smile at each other for a second then resume kissing. The passion continues to escalate. Until suddenly, their t shirts are in a small pile of the bedroom floor.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jeonghan stirs from his sleep, his very long sleep in fact. Seokmin isn’t surprised anymore by the amount of time Jeonghan spends sleeping. He naps whenever possible, no matter the location. Jeonghan sees his sleep as the second most important thing to him, Seokmin being the first, of course. The sound of pots crashing against the tiled floor in the kitchen sends Jeonghan into endless giggling. Seokmin is clumsy at times, but Jeonghan adores it. Seokmin tries his best to impress Jeonghan, who’s older than him. He often allows Jeonghan to sleep longer and meanwhile, he’s in the kitchen attempting to serve up a half decent breakfast. Listening to Seokmin’s loud grunts of frustration, Jeonghan smiles then forces himself out of bed and towards the bathroom to shower. Rushing his shower, Jeonghan almost can’t wait to see Seokmin this morning. The only reason he doesn’t go back to sleep every morning is so he can see Seokmin. It’s as though he looks forward to waking up just to see him. To other people, it’s just another day but to Jeonghan and Seokmin, it’s another day together. They look forward to making new memories together. Jeonghan finishes up with his shower and ruffles his wet, blonde hair in his towel before placing on the first t shirt he sees, followed by some random loose shorts which he finds scrunched up in his drawer. He tip toes towards the kitchen and a bright smile breaks out on his face, unintentionally. Creeping behind a slightly frustrated Seokmin, he wraps his arms around his slim waist and nuzzles his head into Seokmin neck and hairline.  
“Good morning you,” Seokmin chuckles, lifting his arm to allow him to stroke Jeonghan’s dampened hair.  
“Morning, what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Jeonghan replies which causes him and Seokmin to break out in laughter.  
“Sausage, bacon and eggs,” Seokmin forces out through his cackles.  
“Speaking of s-” Jeonghan begins.  
“Shut up!” Seokmin’s voice cracks. “I know exactly what you’re going to say!”  
“Hey!” Jeonghan laughs then he pauses for a second. “... Last night was fun,” Jeonghan whispers in Seokmin’s ear, his face still burrowed into Seokmin’s neck.  
“Oh yeah, that movie was good. I really liked it,” Seokmin teases. Jeonghan slaps Seokmin’s arm; he knows he’s being teased.  
“That’s not what I’m talking about, Seokminnie,” Jeonghan pouts.  
“Did you not like the film?” Seokmin continues to tease him.  
“Yeah, it was good but-”  
Seokmin gives in to Jeonghan’s pouting. “I know, I had a great night Hannie. Thank you.” He turns to face Jeonghan and smiles. He leans in slowly and kisses Jeonghan’s tender lips with passion then pulls away.  
“Breakfast is ready,” he smiles then taps Jeonghan’s small nose before returning to the slightly burnt food. Seokmin serves up the food then follows Jeonghan to the kitchen table. They sit in sync and begin eating.  
“Thanks, Seokminnie,” Jeonghan squeaks. “It’s really tasty!”  
They sit in a non awkward silence for a few minutes before it’s cut up by Jeonghan’s giggle. Leaning over the table with a napkin in his hand, Jeonghan dabs Seokmin’s face softly to remove the ketchup that somehow ended up on Seokmin’s pointed nose. Little does Jeonghan know that Seokmin put the sauce on his nose on purpose, just so he could hear Jeonghan’s giggle and have it wiped off. The silence returns as they finish their breakfast but Jeonghan once again breaks it.  
“Let’s go on a date today.”  
“Where?”  
“To the theme park,”  
“Hannie, I don’t really like rides…” Seokmin says, embarrassed.  
“I know, we’ll just go on the ferris wheel, okay?” Jeonghan compromises. Seokmin nods in agreement and they rush to get ready.

 

“Where do you want to go first?” Jeonghan asks.  
“Ice cream!!!” Seokmin yells, overly excited, and Jeonghan smiles at his happiness.  
“Okay, let’s go,” Jeonghan extends his hand out to hold Seokmin’s in the middle of the theme park. They walk side by side, hands interlocked, without a care in the world. Chatting non-stop along the way, they finally reach the ice cream parlour. Their hands remain interlocked while they’re standing in the queue. They glance at each other frequently and smile, but then their gazes return to the ice cream board. Finally reaching the front of the queue, Seokmin is still undecided and Jeonghan smiles while shaking his head.  
“Strawberry please,” Jeonghan says to the young male over the counter. He nudges Seokmin’s side. “Hurry up,” he whispers in a growl.  
“Oh-Uh- Sorry, chocolate please,” Seokmin panics “But the whippy one,” he says while pointing to the machine. Jeonghan laughs to himself quietly. After exiting the shop, Jeonghan releases a louder giggle that he contained in the ice cream shop.  
“Stop doing that cute giggle,” Seokmin moans.  
“After all that, you ordered chocolate anyway,” Jeonghan wheezes, his laugh becoming heavier. Seokmin laughs and shoves him, a little too hard, which sends Jeonghan stumbling towards a table. Seokmin’s quick reflex causes him to grab Jeonghan’s wrist before he hits any objects or falls to the floor. He tugs Jeonghan inwards and he crashes into Seokmin’s chest.  
“Hey! watch my ice cream,” Seokmin smirks.  
“Shut up, I nearly dropped mine on the floor because of you,” Jeonghan pouts, slapping Seokmin’s side lightly. Seokmin doesn’t respond, he just clasps Jeonghan’s hand and begins walking across the park. They purchase tokens and head towards the ferris wheel, hand in hand. Nervous emotions begin to rise in Seokmin’s body and his hand becomes clammy in Jeonghan’s. This doesn’t bother Jeonghan but he senses Seokmin’s tension. He squeezes Seokmin’s hand to try ease his nerves, it works everytime. To Seokmin, Jeonghan is therapy. Any concerns that occupy Seokmin’s mind disappear when Jeonghan is with him. Jeonghan doesn’t even need to do anything sometimes, his presence just makes things better. 

Jeonghan and Seokmin clamber into a carriage of the ferris wheel together and sit inside. It begins to move and Seokmin grips Jeonghan’s hand tighter. As the height increases, so does Seokmin’s stress level. Jeonghan begins whispering words of encouragement while stroking Seokmin’s hair to calm him down. His stress level drops dramatically and Seokmin suddenly can’t wait till they reach the top, for 2 reasons. One being that they’re on their way back down to ground level or as Seokmin sees it, safety.

Finally reaching the top, Seokmin begins to choke out some words.  
“Jeonghan…”  
“Mmm?” he replies, looking deeply into Seokmin’s chocolate eyes.  
“I’ve been keeping something from you,” Seokmin mumbles. Jeonghan doesn’t reply, he almost seems upset. Seokmin builds up tension in the carriage. They sit in silence, staring into each other's eyes.  
“I’ve booked us a holiday to Japan!!” Seokmin yells, making Jeonghan jump.  
“YOU WHAT?” Jeonghan gasps.  
“We’re leaving this Friday, I booked a hotel in the centre of Tokyo. We’re going up Tokyo tower on Saturday. I’ve planned everything but I wanted it to be a surprise but I just couldn’t hold it in anymore-” Seokmin is cut off by Jeonghan’s lips crashing into his. A picture perfect moment, Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Seokmin exchanging a kiss filled with passion at the peak of the ferris wheel. Breaking out of the kiss, Jeonghan wraps his arms tightly around Seokmin’s neck and kisses his cheek.  
“Thank you, Minnie.” he whispers.

 

“Hannie!!!! Are you ready to go?” Seokmin yells, checking his watch. “We have to be at the airport in 30 minutes!!”  
“Okay! I’m ready,” Jeonghan pants as he runs into the corridor, from the bedroom, with his suitcase dragging behind him.  
“I can’t believe you slept in late,” Seokmin laughs. “Actually, I can.”  
“Stop talking! we’ve got a plane to catch,” Jeonghan moans, rushing out of the door. The ride to the airport isn’t too long but the timing is close. On arrival at the airport, they speed through the bagging area and security. Sprinting to their gate, they manage to catch it but only with minutes to spare. They board the plane and finally receive some time to breathe when they slouch down into their designated seats.  
“Who’s the fool now, huh?” Seokmin chuckles.  
“Still you,” Jeonghan teases, poking Seokmin’s cheek. The flight isn’t too extensive but it still gives them, Jeonghan in particular, enough time to sleep. Seokmin’s head falls onto Jeonghan’s shoulder and Jeonghan’s head falls onto Seokmin’s head. It’s like a puzzle piece. Fitting perfectly together, as long as the piece is in the correct position. The couple remain like that until they’re unfortunately disturbed by a bumpy landing, which sends both of their heads shooting up into awareness. Their hands find each other and the couple find themselves gripping and squeezing tightly until the plane becomes stationary. 

Seokmin is childishly excited when they finally exit the plane. “Hannie and Minnie in Japan!!” he squeals which causes Jeonghan to smile. Moving throughout the airport together, collecting suitcases, scanning passports, they finally exit and clamber into the first taxi they can get. While driving through the busy city of Tokyo, Seokmin and Jeonghan pose for selcas in the back of the cab. Finally arriving at their hotel, they pay the taxi driver, thank him, then wander inside. The hotel is huge with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a water foundation in the centre of the open reception, marble flooring and exotic plants. Jeonghan ponders on the thought of whether they’re even at the right hotel.  
“Seokmin! How much was this place? It’s amazing!!” Jeonghan gasps. Seokmin smiles at Jeonghan’s amusement but doesn’t reply. He simply checks them into their room and collects their key off the eager receptionist. Meanwhile, Jeonghan is in complete admiration of the luxurious building.  
“If you take the elevator to the sixth floor and follow the corridor down, your room is the deluxe suite at the end. It’s room 618,” the receptionist explains.  
“Okay, thank you for help.” Seokmin smiles, bowing slightly.  
“Alright, let’s go.” Seokmin says, pointing at the elevator. Jeonghan snaps out of his trance built on admiration and follows Seokmin like a puppy. The couple pile into the lift with their suitcases and their backs press against the mirror in the rather compact space. Jeonghan presses number 6 and the elevator begins to rise.  
“Deluxe suite?” Jeonghan asks. That’s the only thing he picked up on from the whole conversation Seokmin had with the receptionist.  
“Yeah, is that okay?” Seokmin replies.  
“No- I mean, yes but why-”  
“You’re my boyfriend, Hannie. So, of course I’m going to treat you well,” Seokmin says. He plants a kiss on Jeonghan’s lips softly and attempts to pull away but Jeonghan wraps his arms around Seokmin’s waist and pulls him in closer. Their lips collide again and Jeonghan insinuates a deeper, more passionate kiss. Seokmin releases his grip on his suitcase and moves his hands around Jeonghan’s neck. His hands manage to achieve a grasp on Jeonghan’s blonde wavy locks and his fingers intertwine with the soft, apple scented hair. The elevator is approaching floor 6 but the two lovers are in full swing of exchanging passion. Seokmin feels a sensation on his lips every time he kisses Jeonghan. His lips tingle when they combine with Jeonghan’s. Their hearts race and butterflies take off in their stomachs as the heat rises. The lift jerks to a stop but their kissing doesn’t. Jeonghan brings it upon himself to slam his hand against the buttons, in an attempt to either stop the elevator doors opening or to move the lift to a higher floor. Even if the doors do open, they don’t care. They’re so fixated in each other and each other’s lips that nothing else really matters. Seokmin pushes against Jeonghan with his body and they stumble backwards into the corner of the elevator. Their lips are parted during the fall. Seokmin tumbles on top of Jeonghan, who is crumpled on the floor in the corner, giggling like a fool. Resting his head against Jeonghan’s, Seokmin stares deeply into his boyfriend's eyes then he stands up. He extends his arm out for Jeonghan and he pulls him out of the corner. Placing a quick kiss on Jeonghan's lips, Seokmin rushes out of the elevator with his suitcase and down the corridor towards their deluxe suite. Jeonghan once again trailing behind. He pinpoints different definitive features as he moves along the corridor and lets out a small gasp occasionally.  
“This place is crazy,” Jeonghan mutters.  
“You like it?” Seokmin chuckles as he edges closer to their suite.  
“Mhm,” Jeonghan replies. They finally reach their room and Seokmin unlocks the door and pushes it open.  
“Here we are!” he bellows. “Wow! Look at that view, Hannie.”  
“Woah…” Jeonghan whispers. The door clasps behind them and they approach the large window that overlooks Tokyo, which is now flashing with car headlights, bright advertisements and street lights.  
“This bed!!!” Jeonghan yells enthusiastically, pouncing onto it. “I’m going to have the best sleep ever,” he giggles. Seokmin joins him on the bed and they lie there for a while. With Seokmin’s head resting on Jeonghan’s rising and falling chest, they both look out along the city skyline through the window. Jeonghan begins stroking Seokmin’s hair because he loves the feel of it. He constantly finds his fingers intertwining with Seokmin’s soft, black hair.  
“Minnie?” Jeonghan says.  
“Yeah?” Seokmin replies, curious.  
“Do you think we’ll stay together for a long time?”  
“Yeah, if you still want me… that is,” Seokmin laughs.  
“Promise me something, Seokmin.”  
“Sure,”  
“Never leave me. I can’t…” he pauses, takes a deep breath then continues “I really can’t be without you.”  
“I won’t,” Seokmin replies, simple and sweet. It goes silent for a second and Seokmin can only hear Jeonghan’s rapid, pounding heart. He places his hand on Jeonghan’s chest to get a better feel of it. Seokmin’s enjoys the fact that he makes Jeonghan’s heart pound. Jeonghan does the same to him.  
“Hannie… Your heart is pounding so fast,” Seokmin whispers.  
“So is yours. I can feel it against my ribs” Jeonghan whispers back.  
“I’m happy I make you feel like that, Hannie.”  
“Me too. You’re so special to me, Minnie. You make me truly happy and I think I-” he stops again.  
“You think you what?” Seokmin asks.  
“Oh, uh, I forgot… I’m going to sleep, good night.” Jeonghan says quickly, clearly embarrassed about something.  
“Hannie-” Seokmin sighs.  
“Night,” Jeonghan says, shutting down any further conversation. Seokmin switches off the light and his head returns back onto Jeonghan’s chest.

It’s Saturday, 5:30pm.  
“Hannie?? You ready?” Seokmin calls through the bathroom door.  
“Yeah,” Jeonghan replies, while opening the door.  
“Alright, let’s go to Tokyo Tower!!” Seokmin squawks. He holds Jeonghan’s hand and leads him out to the chaotic streets of Tokyo.  
“Taxi!” He calls, while waving his arm around vigorously. One pulls to the curb and the window lowers.  
“Tokyo Tower please,” Seokmin smiles. The driver nods and the two of them clamber into the car. The drive is short and slightly awkward. No music is playing during the ride and neither of them want to start up a conversation in a dead silent car. So they sit there, holding hands silently in the back. The sun begins to set on the city, just as Seokmin had hoped. 

 

“And here we are, the top of Tokyo Tower.” Seokmin calls out. He’s beaming with happiness. Jeonghan joins him and they stand next to each other watching the last of sun vanish behind the skyscrapers that make up Tokyo. The sky slowly darkens and the stars slowly begin to appear. It reminds Seokmin of their first date at the beach. The sunset, the darkness taking over. That was the start of it all. Now they’re together at the top of Tokyo Tower together watching the sunset and watching the darkness take over. The city lights beam and it’s rather picturesque but the sounds of honking car horns from below interferes with the serenity. The couple continue to stare out of the tower and down to the lit city.  
“Let’s take a picture up here together to add to our scrap book,” Seokmin says.  
“Okay,” Jeonghan smiles. After a few attempts, they settle on a photo then their gaze returns to the now clearly visible stars. The sky is clear, there’s no clouds only stars. Just like that night at the beach. They both have their hands resting on the barrier but Jeonghan slowly wriggles his hand on top of Seokmin’s. He keeps it there for a while and then suddenly, in sync they both speak.  
“Hannie...” “Minnie...”  
Their eyes meet and they both smile widely. They can almost read each other’s minds and at the exact same time, they choke out…

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i finally finished this!! i hope you enjoyed it !! i had a lot of fun writing this fic especially because it's seokhan!! 
> 
> a massive thanks to my girl shay for helping me with this fic!!
> 
> also, dee!! president of the seokhan club, i hope you enjoyed this fic because you inspired me to write this so thank you!!
> 
> thank you for reading and hopefully i'll write again in the future!! please support seokhan and seventeen!!
> 
> bye!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to shay for helping me out with this a lot, you're my saviour!! i love u a lot!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!! thankyou for reading!  
> \- emily the seokhan supremacist


End file.
